Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Part-time Employee vs. Salvatore Battle of the working men who are so obviously bored with what they're doing, it's painful.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I can see it. Ain't the best, but it certainly is good. - McGillivray227 19:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Win! --AuronKaizer ' 20:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Sure thing. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Yeah it's a good fight.'-- C2' / 21:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : : This is perfect. Portal-Kombat : : Not one of my favorite fights ever, but definitely worthy of a support. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Bona res. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I was going to give it a very high neutral, but when I saw that everyone else supports it, I changed it a little higher. Ray Talk 2 me 01:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : Why? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : I don't want to be the only one without support, and it was close enough to support, anyways. Ray Talk 2 me 01:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : So you're shifting your point of view so you don't look bad compared to the supporters? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Kinda, I DO support it, though. Ray Talk 2 me 01:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: : No you don't. You're a very high neutral. You're supporting just because other people are. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It was a very high neutral. Seeing other peoples reactions changed my opinion to slightly more supporting, making it a support and not a neutral. Ray Talk 2 me 02:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I felt like being the odd one out. ...And Salvatore scares me... Diachronos (talk) 01:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : I don't know if I'd call it "scary", but he kind of bothers me, too.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Bada ba ba wow, i'm liking it! --Stars talk FUN! 16:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Perfect connection. The 19:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I've been looking for a way to get Salvatore into the ToC for a long time.--MaloMart (talk) 05:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Like this 1.Ingo the great (talk) 22:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Indeedly awesome. --''Sincerely'' Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Armos Titan vs. Twilight Assassin Suggestion suicide considering the competition, but the battle of two beta enemies that looked really, really cool, but were banished to a realm beyond that of Hyrule and Twilight. Sincerely, Watcher. : : Not a fan. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Yawn. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Just don't like it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I love beta stuff. Portal-Kombat : : Beta stuff is awesome! Ray Talk 2 me 21:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Not really that many connections, seeing that they are beta enemies. I mean other than "looking really, really cool" they don't have another connections. Seems to be just made so the other has something to fight with... - McGillivray227 21:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't like beta fights.-- C2' / 21:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't really care for it. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : While I like the idea, the only connection that I see is that they are both Beta enemies from Twilight Princess. Plus, you stood up to a fight with a wall of positives. It sounds like it would be a fun fight, though. The 22:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, I find it quite interesting. --User:Sir Real : : I usually don't like these kinds of fights, but this one is quite decent.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Not like I really care because it isn't going to win, but @ the people supporting: How is this a decent suggestion in the slightest? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : : We just happen to like it, but if you really need an actual reason, we think it would be a fun fight and it fits our own standards of connections that we expect to see in a ToC fight.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : : That didn't answer my question in the slightest. You just perpetuated the point I was making. And theres no need to indent follow-up comments. Just do it like this from now on. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : : We find it to be decent because of the connections and it's overall potential. I'm not sure how much clearer I can explain it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't see fights like this very often, with beta contestants. I wouldn't mind seeing some relatively unknown characters get some attention so more people can learn about them. Portal-Kombat : : Y'know, I only suggested this because I've been wanting to do a Rod Serling Style introduction and this sort of thing seemed to fit the bill. There's no need to get upset because other people have differing opinions. Sincerely, Watcher. : : "You're entering another dimension. A dimension of not only unused and Twilight Princess, but of strange. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of the game creators' imagination. Your next stop: the Beta Zone!" Something like that, WATCHER? Sounds great! The 02:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : : No, that was better than something he'd do. --AuronKaizer ' 02:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I got one, "Those who wander the wastelands out of Nintendo's chosen ones, those rejected by the very forces that created them. Today, this week in the hallowed battle-worn field of the Temple of Courage finally unleash the white hot fury and jealousy of not being earning the honor of doing battle with the legandary hero against one another in this epic battle once crawling out of Hyrule's infinite limbo to finally prove themselves ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : : No. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Fair enough, it took me like, 15 seconds to think it up, anyway.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : : What in blazes are you talking about AK? I watch the show enough to be able to come up with good stuff for this sort of intro. Sincerely, Watcher. Comments Wow. Not many suggestions this week. --User:Sir Real I'm guessing they might be intimidated by the support. Not a very good reason though. If you make a really, really good suggestion, they do have a chance to surpass my apparently dominating suggestion. The old me would have said "you snooze, you lose!" but I grew up and now I want to see the page with a lot of suggestions, within the rules, of course.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC)